


if you'd drunk brandy off my skin, i would get flustered and be laughed at

by aglowSycophant



Category: Dungeon Moment Expanded Universe
Genre: @ the few people that are user subscribed to me im so sorry, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Oh and like, i guess thats the tag, what the hell do I tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglowSycophant/pseuds/aglowSycophant
Summary: And Adkas stares back, unknown twinkle in their eyes as they pull away. Their hair falls in their face, flushed beyond drunkenness. You miss their warmth. Something tugs in your chest.And they laugh.
Relationships: Hourai Gakhushari/Adkas Mortas
Kudos: 1





	if you'd drunk brandy off my skin, i would get flustered and be laughed at

Your arm still slung over their shoulder, Adkas cants their head towards you and laughs quietly.

"Thanks," they murmur, lips pulling back into a smile. "For that."

You look up and nod. "Yeah." Their lips look soft. In this tavern's sleazy, shitty lighting, they looks like something divine. "It's nothing."

Adkas turns towards you completely, stepping closer. Oh, they're close. Your arm remains hooked around them. You should move, says that rational part of your brain. There's nothing else to do.

Fuck that, says the drunk bit as Adkas shoves you forward and you fall back onto a barstool, leaning every-so-slightly onto the bar itself.

One of their hands finds your shoulder. They take a step forward; the sound is barely audible amongst the rest of the noise here, but it's deafening to you. The other hand finds your cheek and cups it.

Their thumb running along your cheekbone, Adkas leans forward. You smell brandy on their breath, almost taste it.

"I said," Adkas mumbles, leaning further yet, "Thank you."

Their lips touch yours. Without thinking, you surge forward and hear a dull noise hissed out from under their breath - too much force, maybe - and feel their nails dig in. After a moment, they relax. You relax. Adkas kisses back, and you can feel the slight edge of their teeth on your bottom lip and the promises of their tongue behind them.

You're still in public. Adkas pulls away.

Night's been good, but it can be better. Night's been good, but you can feel better.

Still. You resist the urge. Opt to watch them instead, something between gawking and a stare with carnivorous intent. You're a monster, a surgeon, the kind of guy that takes what he wants when he wants it.

Still. You don't move any, don't touch Adkas any more. It's been seconds, barely. You still think of their lips on yours. Soft, warm, kiss a little too rough.

"You're welcome," you mumble out, "Adkas."

And Adkas stares back, unknown twinkle in their eyes as they pull away. Their hair falls in their face, flushed beyond drunkenness. You miss their warmth. Something tugs in your chest.

And they laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://squidshadow.tumblr.com)


End file.
